Blaze
Blaze was created by Spore player Apollo9898, and is his first Mascot. Story Blaze is the sun. Or, at least, an embodiment of it. He has powers over fire, light, and gravity. His story begins years ago when his brother, Darkos, threw him out of the sun realm. The world was pludged into darkness until Blaze was able to defeat Darkos and restore the peace. Durning his time of trying to regain his throne however, Blaze found many wonders across the universe. One of those was Mascotia. Blaze spent a very small amount of time on Mascotia though. While he was there though he found a Randomocity fruit, but he never ate it. Finally Blaze, with the help of the moon imp Gobi, was able to master his powers and defeat his brother Darkos. Origins Blaze's mother was a celestial spirit known as Cylesta. His dad was a sun spirit, Solaris. However, a few years before, Blaze's mother had also mated with an Eclipse demon, and had given birth to Blaze's evil step brother, Darkos. Darkos was always jelous of his younger brother, so he plotted to overthrow him. Of course Blaze, with the help of Darkos' former minion Gobi, defeated his brother and brought peace to the universe. Powers Since he's the embodiment of the sun, he's got some hot powers! He has the ability to create solar flares anywhere he wants. He can shoot fire out of his hands. He can summon the Blade of Fire to use in combat. He can use gravity to pull thing towards himself. He can turn anything into molten lava. Other Powers Blaze the Inferno Blaze has other powers that he can only master if he truly focuses. If he taps into this true power, he becomes Blaze the Inferno! In this form all his powers are magnified and he gains an even more powerful Blade of Fire. He can't stay like this forever though. If he uses it too long he'll turn into a mass of angry, red fire that destroys everything in it's path! It's a terrible sight to see! Raging Blaze In this form Blaze is unstoppable, and very evil. He is a raging mass of molten lava! The yellow fire that makes up his skin turns red, his fingers turn into claws, and his eyes turn black. This is what his brother, Darkos, both wants and fears. He wants Blaze to destroy his people, so they'll side with him. But he knows that like this, nothing, not even Darkos, can stop him. If this ever happens, there is no hope! Eternal Blaze This is what happens if Blaze eats a Randomocity fruit. He turns into pure, white fire. He grows wings and gain the ability to melt entire planets! (If he wanted to) He is also pure in this form though, and he only uses his powers for good. The Randomocity fruit may also be the only thing that can save Blaze of he goes into "Raging Blaze" form. Elements Element Light.png|Being the sun and all, Blaze has a lot of power over Light. Element Fire.png|Blaze's secondary element. He is almost as powerful with fire as he is with light. Element Gravity.png|Gravity is Blaze's third element. Trivia *Blaze was on the planet Mascotia for a very short time while Darkos was in control, but he later returned along with Gobi the moon imp. *Blaze found a Randomocity fruit on Mascotia, but never ate it. He's keeping it safe because he knows of it's power. *Blaze and Darkos are actually step brothers. They have the same mother but different fathers. *Blaze has never gone into "Raging Blaze" form, or "Eternal Blaze" form. He became "Blaze the Inferno" only once, to defeat Darkos. *When Darkos took over, the spreading darkness took time to cover the whole universe. (Obviously!) So that is why planets that were rather far away, such as Mascotia, were never affected. ''*Tag Me notes: Is he Terrestrial as well as Aerial? Is he a God or Demigod?'' Is he big enough to be a Giant? Category:Characters Category:Aerial Category:Supernatural Category:Demigod Category:Tag Me Category:Apollo9898 Category:Male Category:Hero